When Hogwarts gets involved
by DoubleKey
Summary: After Lord Voldemort's fall at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, life at Hogwarts gets back to normal. However the arrival of a mysterious student from Salem might disrupt the lives of our heroes. Kurt/Draco, Puck/Hermione, Blaine/Harry and more !
1. Prologue

Prologue

A graveyard, a snake. And still the same nightmare. Every night he was watching the death of the second Hogwarts' champion. And every night he was living Lord Voldemort's death again. He was feeling the rage that had overwhelmed him when he had seen Cedric fall. He was seeing the dome that the twin wands had created and his parents' ghosts. But when they had told him to break the bond, he got stubborn, as the Gryffindor he was. The Expelliarmus had eventually beaten the death.

He was still seeing the Dark Lord's smile, full of confidence, sure of his victory. Suddenly, Lupin and Sirius were there, raising up their wands in front of the one you used to be part of the Marauders. Wormtail didn't survive that night, however Harry's mind wasn't filled with any kind of regret. Why would he feel this way towards the man who betrayed his parents ? After Remus and his godfather, the other members, of what he found out was the Order of the Phoenix, had arrived. They had arrested the deatheaters who hadn't had the time to escape.

Harry woke up, sweating, like each night. Hedwige hooted and the young man got back to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Cold and despair were creeping into him. He knew why they were there but he couldn't believe it. He looked at his mother, standing straight and proud, and his father, full of pride and ice. However he couldn't stay impassible.

"Feelings are made for weak people!"

The sentence had slammed, dry and cold through the huge and dark hall of the Malfoy's Manor. Draco nodded and put on his mask of despise and ice. Three knocks at the door. Three stab-wounds in the young man's heart. But nothing on his face. He would wait, like his mother. He would wait to be alone to let go his anger and his sorrow. The door opened, showing Dalwish with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, recently found innocent from all the charges against him.

"I nearly had to wait..."

The last words he heard from this mouth. From his father's mouth.

* * *

><p><p>

" ENDOLORIS! "

Pain. Deaf, crawling. Then it all blew up. The burning was straining muscles, the shouts were tearing his throat.

" You'll never be anything ! A useless, foolish Gryffindor... You are nothing."

As the pain was even more unbearable, the yells became whispers whispers then silence. Only the tears wouldn't dry up. He glanced at his mother whose look was empty and cold. She has never fought over him, today will not be an exception. She will just attend her only son's torture, senseless. She didn't move or blink when the teenager stared at her intensely. He kept staring at this woman who gave him birth. The tears stopped dropping and he bit his bottom lip to choke back a sob although he had the right to after have lived what he felt like an eternity of torture. In his hazel eyes the hate was shining.

Blaine woke up in panic. He only calmed down when he recognize his cousin's room. However, each time he closed his eyes, he was seeing his father's expression, almost happy to torture his Gryffindor of a son.

* * *

><p><p>

Corridors, that's all he could see. Corridors without an end and dark. Then a scream tearing the darkness. He began to run almost immediately, breathless. He was looking for where the sound came from. He was turning, following what seemed to be the seat of an intense pain, but yet he couldn't find anything. Nothing was happening. Then, little by little, the shrieks became quiet, almost faint like a moan. When he finally reached the room, it was to late. His father was standing in front of him. By his feet his mother was laying still and wan. The man who used to be his mentor was smiling.

Graves. He was walking and he knew where. He knew it very well because tonight He was gonna die and He will never be able to hurt again. He knew nobody wanted him to find out. However he thanks Merlin for this precious and unexpected piece of information. Tonight he will have his revenge.

"Look who we've got here Commodius. You're son is joining us."

The Dark Lord was smiling. But the cold answer made the dark wizard himself shiver.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Tonight I've come to kill."

A gesture of terror. The movement of a wand. A green lightning. A body falling down, a smile fading away. Voldemort felt the rage rushing. How could a pure-blood kill his own father who appears to be one of his best followers! As the wizard raised his wand to cast the spell of death, two figures appeared in the darkness. The teenager took advantage of the situation to run away. No one would ever know he was there. No one would know that he killed his father.

Kurt opened his eyes. Today was the start of a new school year. He would never go back to Salem. This year Hogwarts was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The first day of school.

POV Kurt Hummel

11 am. King's cross' train station. Platform 9 ¾. Kurt was reading his ticket for the hundredth time. Why for God sake did he have to transfer ? Fortunately his uncle was there to show him the platform's entrance. Seriously nobody would put Hogwarts express departure in the middle of the muggle's London unless being completely nuts! He would have almost thought " These English are crazy." After reaching the platform Remus reminded him every recommendation he was given earlier and gave him some advice and then left. The teenager glanced at the clock : 10:45 am. For sure he wouldn't be late. He went into the train with his luggage and began to settle. He chose an empty compartment and put his stuffs in racks hung up there. When he was done he opened the window and listened. He could hear every type of voices possible. He stuck up with one of them without really realizing it.

"So slash face, happy with your holidays ?

-Why do you care Malfoy ?

-I was just wondering how many deatheaters you gave away. Of course you can see it doesn't involve me at all.

-I don't know why I should answer you then, since you're not involved.

-Draco ! Don't you dare star now ! You wouldn't want to wear you favorite toy away before playing with it properly, would you?

-You are right Santana. Let's find our compartment.

-By finding you obviously mean...

-Emptying it yes. Anyway Potty, where is miss-know-it all ?

-Right here Malfoy. Yes I know mudblood are never far. I am the king of the world etc etc... Let me warn you, you will not only not be able to wear one of those sweatshirt of yours but you won't also be able to put on your shoes.

-What ?

-Hermione I think I didn't get it.

-His ankles swell up and he has a big head Ronald. Get It from that cause I won't give another hint.

-I don't want to interrupt your oh-so-interesting conversation but I think we should go."

The voices went away and Kurt couldn't do anything but thinking : this is gonna be Fun.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Draco Malfoy

He parted from the Gryffindors and went into the train, hopping that he would find peace and quiet in the compartment Santana must have booked. Unluckily, he found the girl standing in the corridor, gawking.

"Santana?

-I can't believe it! Daring do this to me! Bastard!

-Could you give me an explanation?

-Our compartment is taken! I came in to let this idiot know that he must move his pretty ass out of here and he kicked ME out!"

The blond boy opened the door of his usual compartment and stared at the one who wouldn't obey to the Prince of Snakes. The teenager was about his age, rather tall, slim with light brown hair smartly undone and his pale blue eyes matching perfectly with his porcelain skin. Although his expression was smug, a disconcerting fragility emanated from the gorgeous boy.

"That's my compartment so you'd better take your stuffs and get out.

-It's pretty comfortable in here. I don't feel like moving, I guess you should go and find another place.

-I don't think you're aware of who I am...

-And honestly I don't give a fuck. You're tiring me now. Now OUT!"

Draco didn't see him do the slightest movement that he found himself out. This guy was going to be in trouble. Nobody mess with a Malfoy, in the name of Merlin's pants!

"What are we doing now?

-We go somewhere else. We will get our revenge at Hogwarts. He will understand his mistake.

-But...

-There is no 'But' Santana. I am not in the mood right now."

The blond boy carried on his way to kick some Slytherins out. He was already thinking of the punishment this boy was gonna receive. This year was beginning amazingly.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Harry Potter

The trio settled with Luna, Ginny and Neville. Since Lord Voldemort's fall, everybody wanted to see him, talk to him, befriend him... The young man couldn't stand it anymore ! And above it all Colin Crivey was after him. The girls were as bad as the annoying boy. They kept following him, drooling over him and flirting thinking that that's all Harry wanted to do now he had beaten You-know-who. They didn't even think that he could be gay. Which would have been quite useful. But since nobody seemed to consider the idea, he was given loads of chocolate and other bullshit. It's not that he didn't like chocolate but with 10kg a day he could say goodbye to his abs and that wouldn't do ! For now he was listening to Hermione telling Ron that the school year had begun in July for the ones who wanted to pass their HOWLS at the end of the year, Lune humming an odd nursery rhyme while reading the Quibbler and a few words from Ginny and Neville who were playing chess. Wizard version of course. As the debate between Ron and Hermione was becoming more extensive, as always, the dark haired boy saw Draco Malfoy and his group crossing the corridor. Why are they still standing those cretins ? Weren't they supposed to have their own compartment booked? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Hermione.

"HARRY ! Are you listening to me ?

-I'm sorry. What were you saying ?

-What do you think about it ?

-About what ?

-About the importance to work during the holidays.

-Humm... We have to work a little bit I guess... But definitely not during two whole months !

-HARRY ! How dare can you be so relaxed when it comes to your HOWLS ? It's only in nine months !

-You attract anima Hermione !

-I beg your pardon Luna ?

-Those little creatures are attracted by intelligence and mind."

The Ravenclow's comment was the beginning of a long silence. The debate didn't carry on after this unwillingly "break" and Harry went went back to his thoughts. The minutes passed and he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

POV Blaine Anderson

Blaine was watching his cousin, lost in his book. He let himself think that Blaise could have been sent to Ravenclaw because of the amount of books he read. However Blaine couldn't have. When he had put the sorting hat on his head, the first day of his first year, he already knew he didn't want to go to Slytherin. He already wanted to stand up to his parents. So he hoped with all his heart that the magical entity would send him to Gryffindor. Since this year he only went back to the Anderson's Manor for the summer holidays, during whose his father made him bitterly regret his choice. No actually he didn't regret it, he was proud to be at Gryffindor. But when Lord Voldemort fell, his aunt had welcomed him into her house, his parents having being arrested at the same time as most of the Dark Lord's followers. From this day he lived at the Zabinis who had nothing against him or against his house made of red and gold. They even accepted that their son went to Hufflepuff. The two cousins got along very well and Blaise was Blaine's only friend. The young man was quite shy that's why he didn't have any friends in his own house. Blaise looked up.

"You seem bored.

-I'm thinking.

-That's a first for a gryffindor!

-Don't say that in front of Hermione Granger. You would be lynched as soon as you're done.

-You're right. But she should have been sent to Ravenclaw whith such passion for learning and books."

Right after finshing his sentence, Blaise burried himself in the book again. As he glanced at the window, Blaine was wondering the same thing as every year: this year, eventually, was he going to make new friends? He also added "and find a boyfriend!". It wasn't that difficult to find out! When he closed his eyes to try to rest, emerald orbs appeared under his eyelids. He shook his head. It's been now four years that he was hoping. But since the Survivor's victory lots of things were now possible. Well that was what the gryffindor felt. He let himself hope stronger than ever that the one he has loved secretly for five years would realize he existed. And hopefully he would love him back. When Hogward appeared in the skyline, Blaine was still lost in his thoughts. But now he was back at home.

POV Kurt Hummel

Kurt had already put on his uniform when the towers of the famous castle stood outlined at the window. So that was Hogwarts. The school of magic that attend the darkest wizard that the world has ever known. This building was nothing special. It was a castle like every other one. When he got out of the train, the first thing he heard was a deep voice which belonged to a very tall and big man. Like a giant but smaller and with more hair.

"First years! Come this way please!"

Was he regarded as a first year? He had no idea. He decided to ask the giant so he would be sure.

"Excuse me. I have just transferred from Salem for my fifth year.

-Ah ! That's you! Well you come with me of course! Why would you escape the rule ?"

Kurt followed the half giant with the first years. He stood out with his blasé attitude among the amazed kids.

"Why aren't you with the others ?

-I'm new here.

-You certainly don't look like a first year.

-Who said I was ?

-What do you know about Hogwarts ?

-It doesn't look that big and it is not as magical as it is supposed to be. From where I am nevertheless."

He let the new kid by increasing his pace. A smirk appeared on his face when he realized the expression of the kid, dumbfound like an owl. If that was enough to do that, he was definitely going to have fun.

Kurt went upstairs and found himself in front of the professor McGonagall.

"Mister Hummel. You won't be sent in any house tonight. The headmaster will see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 am in his office. Someone will bring you there."

She slightly opened the door and pointed out a seat at the red and golden table where a place was set for him. At first he didn't even notice his neighbours.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. Are you new ?

-Kurt Hummel. Yes. I come from Salem.

-You don't have a house yet, do you ?

-No. I have to meet the director tomorrow morning. How did you know?

-You don't wear any of the Hogwarts houses' colors and your tie and you haven't got any blazon. Do you know where Dumbledore's office is ?

-No, but somebody is supposed to get me."

Kurt stopped talking when he saw the two heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall flew open. The first years came in and the divided-up began. He wasn't paying attention at the sharing-out but rather on his neighbours. He found out that they were Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Once the first years were all sit at the right table enjoying the compagny of their own house, and once Dumbledore finished his speech, the meal began.

When bedtime arrived, professor McGonagall asked Kurt to follow her. She showed him where he was going to spend the night. The young man thanked her and watched her leave before going to bed. He felt asleep immediatly. The day after was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

POV Kurt Hummel

7:00 am. The alarm o'clock rang. Kurt began to stir. Why the lessons had to be this early? No actually, why would he possibly have to meet the director at 8:00 am? Then, he remembered that someone was supposed to lead him there. Let's hope that it was not the platinum-blond-haired boy he kicked out the day before, he was such a cretin. He got up and went into the small bathroom next to his one-night bedroom. Twenty minutes later, he was dressed, washed (not in that order) and perfectly clean. He also cleaned up his bedroom and wait to the Great Hall. The teenager didn't come into anybody in the corridors, much to his relief. In the room where breakfast was set he saw Hermione Granger, reading while eating.

"Are you already working?

-It's never too early to revise.

-I agree. Are there any clubs here too?

-No there's not except for Quidditch teams I guess. Sometimes, groups of studies are created but it's only for the exams... Did you have clubs at Salem?

-A few... Potions, metamorphosis, duel, botany, first help, magic without wand...

-Magic without wand! That's awesome! I'll have to make some research about it."

Kurt didn't hear anything but the mumblings from the girl's mouth. She seemed nice enough. He decided to eat and took small bites of everything. Then minutes later the two other member of the trio arrived at the table.

"Hi guys! Did you sleep well?

-Not really.

-...

-Harry?

-..."

Like each morning, The-One-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who was in the mist, or on the moon, well somewhere else that's for sure. What a great survivor he made right now! We can wonder who would have been killed if the fight has taken place at 7:30 am! The dark-haired boy woke up little by little.

"Hi Hermione. Did you sleep well?

-Perfectly well. Before you leave us for another world, let me introduce you to Kurt Hummel. He comes from Salem.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter and the glutton next to me is Ronald Weasley but you can call him Ron.

-It's a pleasure to meet you too. However I have to say that I wouldn't have believe that the Survivor had his head in the clouds in the morning if I hadn't seen it.

-If Voldemort and me fought a duel at 7:00 am, I would be dead!"

The four teenagers burst out laughing. At 7:50 the professor McGonagall asked Hermione to show Kurt where Dumbledore office was.

He was now sitting in front the director of Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat on his head.

"You've got as much courage as a Gryffondor, you're cunning and ambitious like a Slytherin, you're smart and worthy so you could belong to the Ravenclaw house and you are as faithful as a Hufflepuf. But where am I going to send you? Hummels are generally not that versatile."

Kurt didn't really give a damn. All he wanted was finishing his studies in peace and that his future "friends" leave him alone.

"If that's all you need Kurt Hummel... Slytherin."

No sooner than done. The young man found himself with a green and silver uniform. He found out where the common room was located and what the password was (which was actually filthy manipulation). He got out the office with his schedule and learned that his first lecture was Defence Against Dark Art which he was sharing with the reds and golds.

* * *

><p>POV Blaine Anderson<p>

He was waiting for the professor Lupin in front of the door of the Defence Against Dark Art's classroom. He saw Draco Malfoy arrived with Santana Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, then the new boy (from what heard the day before) who seemed to belong to the Slytherin community now, and finally the one Gryffindor boy with his two friends. The Survivor was smiling. He seemed happy. The werewolf arrival put an end to his thoughts when he opened the door and ask the students to come in.

"Hello everybody. For those who don't know me yet, I am the professor Remus Lupin. This year you're going to take your HOWLS, that's why I expect from you the more attention as possible since the results will define the subjects you will be allowed to study next year. Let me add that I will only accept students with good grades, well from "Exceptional effort". It means that an "Acceptable" is not enough anymore. Moreover this year you will work in groups of four. Of course I decided myself about the composition of each group."

Blaine was waiting his name to be called and couldn't actually believe his hears when the professor announced his group.

"Anderson Blaine, Hummel Kurt, Malfoy Draco and Potter Harry. Here is what's going to happen. You always have two hours in a row. The first hour will be theory, so I will ask you to write 40cm paper about the spell we will learn. Be careful, I will check them. The second hour will be dedicated to practice. In each group, you will be paired-up while the first will fight against a student from the other duo, you will watch and critic him so he can improve. In a friendly way of course."

The Lupin told them that this first lessons would be consecrated to revisions of the spells they had learned during their first four years. Harry asked him directly if he wanted to be paired with him. Blaine accepted happily and the lecture lasted an awfully short time that day.

* * *

><p>POV Draco Malfoy<p>

This guy is a real asshole! First intercourse of the year and the teacher already wants to see him at the end of the lesson. First of all he doesn't acknowledge the authority but will even make us loose some points. I really wanted to talk to him.

All these sentences crossed and crossed again Draco's brain as he was on his way to the dungeon for the potions. Two hours where nothing could happen to the Greens' sandglass, that he was sure. He came into the lesson as soon as the door flew open so he didn't see the subject of this quarrelsome thoughts who came right behind him.

"Mister Hummel... I am not welcoming you, instead you may sit next to Mister Malfoy."

Come on! That couldn't happen again! He really needed to say one or two words about it to is godfather. As Draco insulting the new Slytherin in his head, the bat of the dungeon carried on his lesson. Two hours of pure theory... that would definitely delight Miss-Know-it-all who was sitting three rows on his right. He watched the new Slytherin more carefully. The blond was almost sure that he'd never played Quidditch. He wasn't the type. Too fragile. But as soon as Draco expressed his thought, it broke: every movement from his new neighbour was done with strength and confidence. The boy was an alive contrast: a porcelain doll unbreakable. Then his gaze came to rest of the boy's eyes. Draco winced. They were still blue but not the light and enchanting blue he had on the train, those were dark like the ocean, deep and wild. It must be a trick of the light. A bit distracted Draco let his mind wander during the lesson.

"Why am I not surprised that he is at Slytherin? Everything about him shouts Slytherin: charismatic, elegant, cold and distant... Just like me. Shit. What if he wants to take my crown as prince of Snakes? The worst of it is that he is all friendly (as much as he can be I suppose) with Potty and cie! If it takes my place he would succeed in mixing the Slytherin with the other houses, I don't doubt it. And I know many of them would not be against it. Since the death of Lord Voldemort (yes, everything comes from this point), everybody wanted to create links with the other houses. Even if they all knew that the conflict against the Slytherin house began about one millennium ago... they were so foolish. Worst than trolls."

Draco was still lost in his thoughts when the bell rang the end of the two hours. Draco decided to take Kurt apart and brought him where they couldn't be seen.

"Now, I'm gonna explain you one or two things. Here I am the boss. A Slytherin never refuses something when it comes to me. I order they obey. Even if it's against someone of their own house. You must know that now you're friend with the Gryffindors, nobody would deny the order, they even might be happy about it.

-My turn. I don't give a fuck about your what-you-call threats. I do what I want. Your authority doesn't concern me, the only one I tolerate is the teacher's and you obviously aren't one. Finally, obeying to someone always implies respecting him. I don't respect you, at all. Do you feel like asking other questions? ... That's what I thought. Now I am gonna eat. Bon appetit."

The chestnut-haired boy left, letting Draco behind, gawking. Nobody has ever dared talking to him this way.

POV Harry Potter

The end of the two hours of Potion was a relief for the Gryffindor. He walked into the Great Hall for lunch. As usual Ron was filling his plate, which was already full, and was telling Hermione how unfair the amount of homework that the teachers had given them for the first week of the year was. The Survivor smiled, happy to be back. As he was about to begin his meal he noticed that his partner of Defence Against Dark Arts was alone. He shrugged. If Blaine Anderson made no attempt to mix with the others, it was his problem.

However Harry had this feeling, a weight in his stomach, that told him that that could have been him instead of Blaine. He focused on his friend's conversation and didn't think of the young man anymore.

At 2:00 pm it was time to go to Metamorphosis. McGonagall made a quick speech about their HOWLS and began a lecture on animagi. She discoursed on it during two hours and, at the end of the intercourse, gave a 90cm parchment on that subject to do for the following week. The bell rang which stated the end of the lessons for today. The trio made his way to the Common room to begin their homework.

" 90cm of parchment to do the first day ! It shouldn't be legal !

-Ronald ! That's utterly understandable : She did make our timetable so she knows that we have enough time to do them.

-No that's NOT normal ! Why do we have to do homework ? And why the teachers have to be so much sadistic ? Dammit. I bet we can learn much more by ourselves.

-If we could, there wouldn't be any teachers...

-Hermione...

-What do you want to say Harry ?

-Well.. Maybe we could try. We've got nothing to loose, don't we ? We could set up a kind of club..."

The conversation ended shortly after.

In the same evening we could see three teenagers taking secret passages to reach the room of requirement. When they were in front of the tapestry of the dancing troll the dark-haired boy walked in front of the wall which was facing him. The door appeared. The trio had hardly disappeared that the door did exactly the same. Nobody could have guess the teenagers passing through.

The reds and golds walked out two hours later, a grin spread on their faces.

However what they didn't was that someone was watching them.

POV Draco Malefoy

As the Prince of Snakes came back from the Astronomy tower, he noticed Potty, the weasel and Miss-Know-it-all stepped out of the room of requirement.

He waited that the three Gryffindors passed around the corner to walk in front of the wall himself, wishing to find out what the trio had asked the room.

An hour later, le fair-haired boy went to bed, a smile across his lips. The Gryffindors didn't respect the school rules, did they ?

He was going to have fun... He had to think for a little while before finding a plan. Now, he just needed the rumour...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The club**

POV Harry Potter

A week later, after the lessons, Harry was approached by Draco Malefoy.

"Well Potter, I heard you gave private lessons? You really think you're better than everybody because you defeated You-Know-Who ?

- What are you talking about ? I'm not giving any lessons. And tell me why would I be proud to have killed someone ? Even if it is Voldemort...

- What about the room of requirements ?"

Hermione didn't let Harry the chance to answer as she grabbed his arm and dragged him further.

" Did you get that ?

- Get what ?

- There's a rumor about us. It says that we are giving lessons instead of the teachers every Monday evenings in the room of requirements.

- That's what Malefoy was talking about ! If you had waited, we would have known !

The young girl let out a sigh, grabbing Ron as well, and went up the seventh story. The three Griffindors walked in the mysterious room, put their things down and began their homework.

After two hours of working, they decided to have a break. The three teenagers were lost in their thoughts, or in their books !

POV Hermione Granger

Hermione carried on her research about magic without wands. Every day she would try to get a little results, as tiny he might be. However, she just couldn't do it. It was always a failure.

When she had finished reading the instructions for the hundredth time, she decided it was time for practice. Unfortunately she was cut off by two students.

" It's true ! There are courses in here ! Do you think that...

-What on hearth are you doing here ?

-Don't you give lessons in here ?

-No, we don't. Get out. Now ! "

Ron walked them to the door, still very annoyed by the other students. As soon as he closed it, an owl appeared on the window and flew towards the girl.

_Miss Granger,_

_You're expected to be in the library at17:30 pm where Mr Black will be waiting for you. _

_A. Dumbledore._

She glanced at her watch. 18pm. Of course HER mail had been lost. She took her books and head to the library.

POV Sirius Black

18pm. Of course when HE asked to meet her, she had to innovate ! Has someone ever seen Miss-Know-It-All being late ? Now he could answer "yes" !

She run into the library at 18:05 pm ! 35 minutes late ! She was definitely innovating...

" I'm sorry to be late, the mail got lost.

- Are you sure you didn't lost it ? Shouldn't you have been in the common room ? Well, you did surprise me.

-I apologize.

- For God's sake stop being so formal.

- But...

- Yes I am part of the faculty. However every time a student talk to me in such formal way I feel like I am a hundred years old. Whatever, let's forget about it.

You're here because I wanted to make you an offer. I work part-time in the library. And I also work as an Auror. I wondered if you would like to work in the library, as you spend already most of your time in here.

- Are you kidding me ?

- Sadly I am not. Even if I would give everything to see your face after I told you it was a joke. My offer is totally serious so I can't risk a possible lynching from you.

POV Kurt Hummel

18h15. Homework are done. The young man wondered if the rumor about the secrets lessons was based. He had trouble picturing the trio organizing such a thing.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the girl coming his way. Obviously he ran into her with violence.

" I am so sorry. I...

-Hermione? Are you alright ?

-Kurt! Sorry, I didn't see you there.

-That, I noticed ! Are you sure you're not hurt ?

-I am not. What about you.

-Nothing at all. What's happening ? You look like an starry-eyed owl !

-I just got offered a job in the library ! Can you possibly believe it ? The LIBRARY !

Kurt burst out laughing as he watched Hermione's enthusiasm. Only her could react this way.

And he hadn't need one week to find it out. They carried on walking together. However he didn't recognize the wall in front of she stopped. He was even more surprised as a door appeared in the wall and as Hermione walked into a room which seemed to have materialized at the same moment.

" Harry ! Ron !

- What the..."

BADABOUM!

" Hermione! For Christ's sake, could you stop shouting ?

-Maybe but why are you under the table ?

- I am looking for my wand.

-Ron! How did you managed to loose your wand ?

-Harry also lost his 'Mione.

-How, in the name of Merlin's pants did you possibly do it ?

- I was asking questions about the animagi and our wands just flew away.

- What were you thinking of ?

- I was just wondering if I could do magic as being an animagus. Why ?

- I've never seen anyone doing it without thinking about it.

-Kurt? Don't tell me that...

-Of course. Harry had just done magic without wand without thinking about it.

- I can't believe it ! I've been trying for a week and HE succeed without realizing it !

- But what exactly are you doing here ?

-We're training. Ron made a bet with Hermione. He is sure that he would have better marks without the teachers. That's why he doesn't do anything except writing the title of the lesson. Then he works by himself.

- Don't you want to share it with other people ?

- If those people are as dumb as the previous one, definitely not.

-Age limit. Only 5th, 6th and 7th should be accepted.

- Find 10 people and we'll talk about this."

Only 10 people ? Really ! You're underestimating me Ronald.

POV Quinn Malefoy

What a muzzle ! She couldn't believe that he hadn't asked her on a date yet ! She had waited all the holidays and he was still making her waiting. Talk to his brother didn't seem to bother him ! But her, it was another matter ! He was such a...

"Quinn!

-What ? What do you want?

-Wow! Someone is in a bad mood today !

-Grmlgrmlgrml

-Foul mood even ! Whatever, I just wanted to tell you the good piece of news!

- Go on. It certainly will be the first today.

-I finally found my future boyfriend this year!

-Oh...

-It will be Mike Chang. And did you noticed that your brother is kind of obsessed with the new kid ?

-Yeah I know. It's still about the "Prince of snakes" stuff. My little brother believe that his spot might be threaten. And that he would wish it for anything in the world.

-The other Slytherins seem to like him. And the trio has already accepted him. I am absolutely sure that Hermione likes him.

-Hermione likes Who ?

- Ah Puck ! I've got something Really important to tell you!

-Well. And...

-Let's hope he is not gay this time...

-Yes, let's hope... But.. Maybe that's why !

-Cho ! Could you please talk properly ? I can't understand anything you're saying. And it must be even worse for Puck who has just arrived!

- Your brother is gay right ? He likes the new guy that why he is obsessed with him. But Kurt wants to seduce Granger. Talking about her, did you know that she has been offered a job at the library ?

-No but..

- And that she created a training club ? To help with homework, improve and stuff. But it's only for the 5th, 6th and 7th years.

-Where did you hear that ?

-The new kid told me. He needs more people to convince Hermione.

-Everybody must be aware of it by now.

POV Noah Puckerman

What Cho just told him was really surprising. Everybody knew that Hermione thought only about her studies, and he was the first to know it... Create this kind of club, well he could picture her doing that. Working at the library as well. But wanting to seduce the new kid.. It wasn't like her.

Of course he had noticed that she often talked with Kurt Hummel. He had also seen that the kid spent lots of time with the trio. That's what bothered him the most. He didn't want the new kid to get too close to the girl...

POV Draco Malefoy

Well, the three Gryffindors were setting up a club... And the new kid was recruiting people to help them... What if...

"Hummel!

-Malefoy. What do you want ?

-I was just wondering if you needed help to find people... for the club ! As you have just arrived here you don't know many people so you might need some help.

- Why should I trust you Malefoy ?

- I've already got a list..

-Let's go meet Hermione then.

-But!

-You have a point Malefoy, I do not know many people here. And I am certainly not able to say if they are trustworthy and hard-working"

Fuckkk ! This wasn't following his plan, at all ! However the list might be accurate..Well hopefully!

"Hermione!

-Kurt? Why are you doing with Malefoy?

-He has got a list for the club. But I can't say if it is right or not.

- Show me."

He stretched the paper to the brunette.

"Please, tell me you asked for their permission.

-Of course, they all agreed. And most of them are 5th years !"

Hermione laid her eyes on the piece of paper she was holding. Eleven Gryffindors, eight Slytherins, six Hufflepuffs and six Ravenclaws. Thirty one people plus Harry, Ron and her...

As she looked up, she didn't miss the smirk on Malefoy's face.

" Theo is willing to help for potions, MacMillan for spells, Londubat obviously for botany...

- Thank you Malefoy. Do you know who would be "in charge" of all this ?

-For the Slytherins it would be me. I guess you will be the Gryffindor's. MacMillan for the Hufflepuffs and Quinn for Ravenclaw. Or Patil, it doesn't matter..

-Well, I just have to organize everything else. Every person in charge of a house must be in the Room of requirements at 9 pm.

-We will. See you there !

He left, a smirk still plastered on his face. Everything was going perfectly well and he could keep an eye on Kurt.

POV Hermione Granger.

9 pm. Room of Requirements. The 4 accountants (Hermione Granger, Quinn Malefoy, Ernie MacMillan and Draco Malefoy) settled comfortably in the room.

Hermione, who had organized most of the project, broke the silence first.

"Well, you all know what's happening now. Our role is mostly to transmit the timetables, the time of the meetings, or to inform the groups if a meeting has to be canceled or put off. And everything that seems relevant.

- The groups ?

-Yes Ernie, the groups. Wa can't do everything all together at the same time.

-But who will do them ?

-That's why we're here actually. But if you have another idea...

-That's perfect."

The young girl began to write. One "teacher" had to be assigned for each subject. Who said it was easy ?


End file.
